


Yearn for a touch

by Arcanamazer_27



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Thranduil (Tolkien), Bard the Bowman is So Done, Blind Thranduil, Canon Gay Relationship, Caring Bard the Bowman, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanamazer_27/pseuds/Arcanamazer_27
Summary: Bard decided to help Thranduil with his touch-starving problem.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Yearn for a touch

**Author's Note:**

> UwU, this is so lit 💯💞 and there's no sex scene on the story :D

This was a cold and dark night before the battle of five armies began. The slayer of Smaug, Bard, walked around the ruins of the city of Dale, his old home. He couldn't sleep tonight with his children. He kept thinking about how Thorin's response to the bargain of the Arkenstone. He knew the hobbit, Bilbo, does the right thing to bring the Arkenstone all the way to Dale but he was really worried about what happened next.

He knew about Thorin's grandfather, Thror. King under the mountain. He had already known him long before Dale has existed. He knew about the dragon sickness that had made him drove mad. He knew that his ancestor who was the former lord of Dale had already shot the dragon's chest twice and left the last black arrow to him. The prophesy has been made that he was the one who shot the last arrow on the dragon, and then he has fulfilled it. Although Smaug was defeated, Laketown was completely destroyed and the people of Laketown were now depending on him. He knew that he wasn't the leader but he still needed to make the people safe first.

When he walked between the ruins of the buildings, he kept reminding it as the majestic buildings that he used to see every day when he was just a young lad. His birthland. The city of Dale was famous for the markets. He could remember the markets and the peoples who had sold and bought the items with a happy grin. He remembered when he was a lad and played with the other children. It was a sunny day and everyone was very busy with their marketing business. He slightly breathed when he remembered the fair days before Smaug came and destroyed his home. 

Nothing was accompanying him that night. He was alone, enjoying the cold winds even though he was feeling cold. The stars weren't showing up that night, not even the moon. Nothing much but the darkness who spread around the vast sky. Still, the night couldn't make him feel relaxed. He was needed by his peoples. 

Bard was glad about the high Elven King, Thranduil, helped him and his people although his purpose wasn't exactly what he had expected. He thought about the Elven King among his worries. He thought that Thranduil was a stern elf or probably the first elf that he had ever met and seen. He wanted to know him more as a token of his gratitude for his kindness to help his people who desperately in need.

At first, Bard thought that Thranduil was an elf who did not like pleasantries. He always spoke his mind clearly and to the point. The most curious feature that made Bard wanted to know was his eyes. His turquoise eyes. Those eyes hide something beyond his beautiful features like a wood elf. Bard admitted that he was beautiful for a wood elf especially the Elven King.

While he was walking around the elven camp, he stopped at the front of the beautifully carved camp. It was Thranduil's camp. The biggest camp among the Elven camps in the field in the middle of the ruins of Dale. He admired the beautiful elegant plant carve that was painted in the camp's sheet. He backed up slowly when he heard stepping voices from inside.

The entrance of the camp opened and revealed the Elven King who was taller than the bowman itself. He calmly looked at Bard who was nervous about his sudden appearance and said, "Bard. I didn't realize that you haven't slept tonight," 

Bard quickly calm his nerves and replied, "Well, yes, I can't sleep tonight," 

"Why?"

"Uh... Well..." babbled Bard who was so awkward about the conversation. He breathed and calmly replied to the Elven King who stared at him with his turquoise eyes, "I am afraid... And worried, I suppose," 

"Why do you feel such the feelings, the dragon slayer?" 

"I am afraid that the bargain tomorrow would not be working for both of us, especially for Thorin. If he didn't share his wealth with us, our people will be starved, homeless and much worse, death," 

"If Thorin did not agree about our bargain, leave that to me. I know Thorin a long time ago when his grandfather drove mad with his hoarded treasure in his chamber, especially the Arkenstone. I will handle him tomorrow," 

"Alright..."

There was a long silence between the Elven King and the bowman. Bard knew that he would have to trust the Elven King who knew Thorin long ago before himself. After a few minutes of the long silence, the Elven King started the conversation. 

"Bard, do you want to go back to your people now?" 

"Not really. Why?"

"Can you stay here in my camp and give me a accompany? I couldn't sleep like you either,"

Bard was internally surprised by the Elven King's words. He never expected that the high Elven King like him would ask him who was just a simple bowman to accompany him inside his camp. He nodded briefly to him and followed the Elven King's steps to his camp.

Bard entered the camp with amazing eyes. For the Elven King, his camp was so elegant and complete with everything. A couple of the fur rugs, the fancy tables, the wooden carven pillars around the camp, the fireplace, the king's chair, and even the king-sized bed who was beautifully designed. He now understood that the elves loved the luxuries, beauty, and elegant things such as this. Thranduil walked slowly to his bed and sat down on the top of his bed. He patted the empty space on his left side and said, "Please, sit down in here,"

Bard nodded and walked towards the king. He briefly sat down on the king's bed and bowed his head shyly. He knew that he only met Thranduil yesterday but he never expected that the high Elven King allowed him to sit on his elegant bed with himself. In his early life, nobody was acting very snobby in front of him. No one even cared about him until he succeeded to slay Smaug. Thranduil looked at him and slowly put his hand on his right shoulder.

"Bard, you probably think that I ask you here just to accompany me but not just that. I ask you to come in here because I have a confession to make..." said Thranduil as he paused to breathe for a while. Bard looked at him while he was waiting for him to talk.

"... I can't sleep tonight because I am touch-starving,"

Bard confusedly looked at Thranduil because he had never heard of the "touch-starving" condition. Knowing the bowman's looks on him, Thranduil briefly explained, "Touch-starving is the condition where people are yearning for a touch. It could happen because someone hasn't been in touch for a long time,"

Bard nodded understanding of Thranduil's explanation. Thranduil bowed his head in despair, "I haven't in touch with someone since my wife passed away. I've been through this condition all night. It makes miserable but I keep struggling with it,"

Bard nodded as he understood what the Elven King's words. He never thought that the king would experience such a condition like this for years after his wife's death. He looked at Thranduil who bowed looking at his fur rugs. He felt sympathy for him. He would do anything for healing the king from the touch-starving condition. Suddenly, an idea has struck his head. He looked at the king with a teasingly grin. 

"Well, I have an idea to help you with your condition, my king,"

Thranduil turned and looked at the bowman with a gladful grin. He asked, "What's that?"

Bard looked at the king seductively and in case he had never known, the king was slightly surprised when the bowman got so close to him until there were no inches left to separate the two of them. Thranduil looked at him sternly and the bowman kept continuing his words.

"What about myself who will heal you from your condition, my king?"

Thranduil shocked when Bard said those words. As long as he lived eternally, he never thought that the men kin would be so seductive. He nervously babbled, "You?... Why?"

Bard kept looking at the king who looked at him nervously. Without the king's notice, his hands unbuttoned the king's pajama one by one. The king looked down at what the bowman has done down there and his turquoise eyes were sharply looking at the seductive bowman. 

"Pardon me, my king. I know that we have just met twice but as a token of my gratitude for your kindness, let me heal you from the touch-starving condition,"

Thranduil just shrugged as a response and let Bard unbuttoned his pajama. After the bowman unbuttoned it to the lower button, he pulled out the king's pajama and revealed to him an exposed bright white chest. He had never seen that pure and scrumptious sight of the Elven King's chest. After his wife's death, he never had another experience in touch with someone until he had one with the Elven King. He knew that he was an elf but had in touch with an elf especially the Elven King, that was something new to him. He also opened his fur clothes and revealed his exposed chest to the king who looked at him marvelously. 

When the two of them were half-naked in the front of each other for the first time, he pulled out his right hand to the white chest, and for the first time of his life, his fingers touched the white skin. He was completely amazed. The skin was so soft, so tender, and so bright in his eyes. He slowly placed his palm on the chest and caressed it gently. He loved it. The king's chest was so tender and soft. He didn't know why but he felt an inner fire who had burned inside his heart. It completely awoke his inner desire to feel more of the king's features. 

Not far from Bard, Thranduil's skin was slightly buzzing but he really liked it. He never knew that the men have an amazing skill in touch. He let Bard kept caressing his chest until he moaned.

Bard pulled out another hand and it led to the shoulder. He slowly caressed and massaged it gently and intimately for not increasing the king's rage. Unexpectedly, Thranduil enjoyed it very much and kept moaning until the moaning motivated Bard to caress and massage its upper features very gently.

What Thranduil didn't expect was that Bard was secretly hidden a tiny bottle of oil in his pocket. Bard pulled it from his pocket and opened it. He poured it through his right hand and returned it to his pocket. He scrubbed him both hands until its hands were all covered by the oil. After that, he slowly put it on the king's chest and massaged around it gently. The king looked stimulated and enjoyed the massage.

After a long time to caress and massage the king's upper features (and the same thing for the king to the bowman), the king and the bowman lied in the bed with panting. Bard lunged his arm around the king who panted heavily on the top of him. He admitted that healing the king was so much fun and enjoyable. He would love to do that again if his king allowed him to.

Thranduil raised his head slowly and looked at the bowman's face gently. He shrugged, "I must confess, bowman, your skills are the most admirable thing that I have ever seen,"

"Thank you, my king. If you want, I could do it again for you next time after we had negotiated the bargain with Thorin,"

"I accept that bowman," replied Thranduil as he realized that his face was getting so close with the bowman's face. They were silent for looking at each other's faces. They knew that it was the first thing that ever happened to both of them. They accepted that there would be a moment like this.

Thranduil closed his eyes and his lips touched the bowman's lips. He kissed the bowman slowly and gently. Bard kissed back the king and his arm pulled the king's light body close to him. Thranduil grunted for Bard who pulled him closer and kept kissing him slowly and even more passionately. 

Bard never expected the moment to be like this before. He was so alone since his wife passed away. This night, he found someone who had felt the same way as he did. The lonely bowman and Elven King who need some love and affection. They showed it tonight. When no moon and stars in the sky and only the cold wind and the darkness ruled the night, they feel so warm and comfortable with each other. They kissed passionately when the fire on the fireplace was slowly shrinking because of the cold wind outside who escape through the camp's entrance. 

This night was very memorable and precious to both of them. They wished to do this again after they managed the bargain with Thorin. Now, they enjoyed the moment of kissing without someone who had spied on them. Only the cold wind who knew what happened that night.


End file.
